La guerra de los otros
by Serpiente
Summary: No todo es como lo dicen.La historia cambió para favorecer a los demas.Un legado perdido hace siglos volverá para reclamar lo suyo.Viejos amigos vuelven a la vida.Viejos amores renacen.Y nada es en verdad como se ha escrito.New.Pongo aqui las parejitas de


_**Tiempo atrás**_

4 jóvenes son incapaces de retener su llanto. Sus mejores amigos se van, otra vez a estar solos, a soportar las bromas sin nadie que los ayude, pero mantienen la esperanza, las palabras de aquellos que se han ido resuenen en su mente.

"Nos volveremos a encontrar………."

_**Presente.Prisión de Askaban.**_

Despierta en un suelo frío, con las ropas desgarradas, atormentado por sus pesadillas y por ellos.Se lleva las manos sucias a su cara intentando retener las lágrimas, pero no sirve, demasiados años sin llorar es lo que conlleva, que luego no puedas para.

**-Mari, Mari ¿dónde estás, dónde estáis todos?-**Lucius Malfoy intenta tranquilizarse, pero es imposible, aquellos que eran como sus hermanos ya no están, hace tanto que no los ve, desde su despedida en 5º.

Sabiendo que no va a podes dejar de llorar se acurruca en un rincón intentando dormir y soñar con aquellos que ya no están y con el tiempo en que fue feliz.

_**Casa Malfoy**_

Una hermosa mujer observa unas fotos. Una con unos jóvenes muchachos felices y sin preocupaciones, otra en la que ella, Narcisa Malfoy, aparece en todo su esplendor con su marido y su hijo.

Suspira, suspira en silencio y se deja de caer en el respaldo de su silla.

**-Si lo hubiésemos sabido os hubiéramos seguido, pero fuimos estúpidos, el temor de lo que nos dijeran e hicieran nuestros padres nos separo de vosotros y encima, por habernos quedado aquí y habernos unidos a quien no debíamos por el rencor hizo que** **mi primo Reg muriera-**comienza a llora**-por qué? Ojala que las cosas os hayan salido mejor a vosotros.**

Tras esto, se levanta y se dirige a la cama para poder dormir y reponer fuerzas para lo que va ha hacer, desde que a Lucius se lo llevaron preso lo esta pensando y en pocos días lo haría si tenía suerte irían a por su hijo Draco y por su amigo Severus, si no, estaría presa, pero al menos con la persona que ama.

**_Fortaleza de Voldemort_**

Una par de sujetos no prestan atención a lo que dice su Amo.Uno sumido en sus recuerdos,reaparecidos por una misteriosa carta recibida hace poco, otro demasiado asustado como para estar en la conversación que se da a su alrededor.

-**Debo ponerme en contacto con Narcisa y Lucius, sea como sea, pero de que manera; tengo que decirles que me llego una extraña carta en la que me hablan de Mari y los demás, y la letra de dicha carta me es tan familiar**.-Piensa Severus Snape.

-**En menudo lío me he metido, aquí todos están locos,¡padrino donde me he metido! Sólo espero que no me pongan la dichosa marca, tienes que haces algo por lo que tu más quieras**.-Pensaba Draco mientras suspiraba y miraba de un lado a otro.

**-…ya os podéis retirar, por cierto joven Malfoy preparaos ya que en pocos días os pondremos la marca.**-Con esto Voldemort desapareció y todos los mortífagos se fueron a sus actividades, mientras otros permanecerían allí por las investigaciones que llevaban a cabo y para prepararse para tomar la marca.

Tras esto todos se van, Severus Snape va a su despacho y allí lee detenidamente la carta y a observar su contenido.

_Estimado Sº Snape:_

_Me dirijo a Usted porque es al que he localizado._

_Mi motivo para contactar con vos es el siguiente," ¿Cuántohace que no ve a suamiga Maritza Montes Ferrer?"¿Y a Jonás Fire Blázquez? ¿Y a los demás?._

_Si desea las respuestas a estas preguntas debe ir a la Posada de las Almas Perdidas en 24 horas, no es necesario que le diga su ubicación._

_Le recomiendo que vaya, pues se puede enterar de cosas muy interesantes._

_Atte:_

_Anónimo_

Severus Snape cierra la carta, y se prepara para salir, pues hace 23:30h. que recibió la carta.Al salir se encuentra con Bellatrix.

-**Mi querido Severus, a dónde vas a estas horas?**-pregunta Bella.

-**No creo que sea de tu incumbencia**.-Le responde cortante Severus y diciendo unas palabras desaparece.

-**Algún día te las verás conmigo, te lo aseguro….Severus, te lo aseguro. **

Y tras decir estas palabras Bellatrix se va.

**_Posada de las Almas Perdidas_**

Severus Snape aparece ante la puerta de la posada y entra.

-**Borrachos, idiotas, drogados, esto ha sido una estúpida broma **-dice Severus.

Cuando está dispuesto a irse un camarero se le acerca y le dice.

-**Sº Snape, la persona que espera esta en la sala contigua, valla por la puerta del fondo.**-Tras esto se va.

Severus hace caso de lo dicho por el camarero, se dirige a la puerta, la abre y entra. Sólo ve a un desconocido encapuchado.

-**Si ha sido usted quien me ha mandado la carta no tiene gracia**-Dice Severus

El desconocido comenzó a reírse, Severus le mira elevando una ceja se da la vuelta y se dispone a irse cuando el encapuchado dice.

-**No te acuerdas de mi?**

Los ojos de Severus se abren, se gira haciendo ondear su capa de tal manera que sonó un pequeño chasquido y pronuncia con el desconcierto en su voz.

-**Isis?¿Isis Montes Ferrer?-**Dijo Severus

-**Veo que me recuerdas, y por consiguiente a ellos también-**Dijo el desconocido o como era su nombre, dijo Isis, mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-**Qué?,Cómo?-**Severus Snape estaba realmente sorprendido. Ante sus ojos se encontraba la hermana de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-**Pues ya ves**-dice Isis encogiéndose de hombros-**Tiempo sin vernos**.

Ambos se miran escrutándose, hasta que Isis rompe el silencio.

-**Estas horroroso, por cierto**.

-**Gracias Isis,** -Le responde irónico Severus.-**Pero tú no has cambiado nada**-Y asi era, desde siempre había sido la reencarnación de la plata, ya que sus ojos y su cabello era un gris tan brillante como dicho metal.-**Bueno que te trae de nuevo por aquí**.

-**Verás, vengo por una misión, en 1h. debes estar en El Gran Comedor…**

-**QUEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!-**Gritó Severus.

-**Déjame terminar, debes estar con Draco, con Lucius y con Narcisa.**

-**Verás con Draco y Cissi puedo estar, pero con Lucius lo veo difícil, porque está en Askaban**

-**Eso ya lo se-**le respondió Isis-**pero quien quita que se escape**.

Severus la mira de forma interrogante, intentando darle sentido a sus palabras, cuando Isis elevando su tono de voz le dice:

-**Recuerda, 1h**.

Y tras esto desapareció.Severus del mismo se fue de nuevo a la fortaleza de Voldemort.

**_Askaban. Celda de Lucius Malfoy_**

-**Pero qué pasa?-**Gritó Lucius al ser despertado por una alarma y los gritos de los funcionarios diciendo"Escaparán, van a escapar".

Tras ver que eso no le atañaba, pues quien iba a preocuparse así de él decidió volver a dormir, pero una sombra ante él lo alertó.

-**Así** **que todo es por una orden del Amo para que me maten, pues vaya**.-Dijo Lucius mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.-**Que sea rápido, ya estoy harto**.

**-Ese** **crees que es tu destino**-dijo el desconocido mientras levantaba la cabeza dejando ver dos orbes más negras que la misma noche.

-**Esos ojos son los de…Osiris?El Osiris hermano de Mari?**-Pronunció Lucius.

El desconocido sonrió ampliamente mientras dejaba ver su rostro y cu cabello, desde siempre blanco, mientras hablaba:

**-Pues si, aunque creo que será mejor irnos**.-Tras esto, comenzó a decir unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, que, tras finalizar, los hizo desaparecer.

**_Casa Malfoy_**

-**Te lo dije hijo, pero tú no querías hacerme caso**-Decía Narcisa

-**Ya lo se madre, pero no sabía esto.**

Ambos se lamentaban cuando la aparición de Severus los puso alerta

-**Escuchad, no hay tiempo, os lo explicaré por el camino**-Habló él.

Disponían a salir cuando, de repente, Lucius apareció.

-**Que demonios….**

Lucius dejó de hablar cuando vio a su mejor amigo, a su esposa y a su hijo frente a él.

-**Será…-**Comenzaron a decir Severus y Lucius cuando, de pronto, fueron transportados, los 4, a otro lugar.

_**Gran Comedor**_

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Waesly, Minerva, Albus después de haber sido resucitado, Sirius tras volver de velo, Remus, y muchos más se encontraban cuando un fuerte ruido hizo que sus miradas se dirigieran al centro, en donde aparecieron Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape.

-**Este es vuestro final**-Dijo uno de los alumnos cuando, un vierto muy fuerte abrió las puertas.

Todos miraron, cuando vieron a Isis, Osiris y Anubis Montes Ferrer. Las caras de los de la generación de Los Merodeadores y los otros eran de total incredulización, cuando, de pronto Anubis habló.

-**Tranquilos, Mari también ha venido.**

Tras decirlo, los 3 se corrieron, los 2 chicos a la derecha y la chica a la izquierda, dejando ver a aquella que seguía viva en la mente de todos.

**Maritza Montes Ferrer.**


End file.
